Whos cooking tonight
by mariahdoby13
Summary: This is a parody of whos cooling tonight Alvin wanted to eat Simons too busy with things My summarry sucks


**This is a parody of Who's cooking tonight this filled with chipmunks, over the hedge and trolls crossover it's filled with humor**

 **Alvin** *stomach growling* Oh man...Ugh...Simon?...

Simon still preoccupied

In his book

 **Alvin** :Si!

Simon still Reading his book

 **Alvin** :Simon!

Simon*book burned with a sick fake grin* Yeah?! *eye twitches*

 **Alvin** :I'm hungry...

Simon shrugged

Alvin pointed the kitchen

 **Alvin** : Stay there!

 **Simon** :Yeah I will deep fry you and you entire darn cow

 **Alvin** :Heck Yeah!!!! Haha!!!!

 **Simon** : i'm just playing with you Alvin I can't believe you fell for that-

 **Alvin** :I can for?...

 **Simon** :Alvin...No...

 **Alvin** :BBQ chicken burger, bacon large order fries

 **Simon** :No...!

 **Alvin** : Big red with no ice

 **Simon** :No!...

 **Alvin** : and a piece of chocolate cake!

 **Simon** :NO!!!!!!

 **Alvin** : get your butt in the-

Alvin was cut off by Simon who is fuming in anger.

 **Simon** :NNNOOOO...*slow motion* Nooooooo!!!!!!!!

 **Alvin** :Mister I don't think I don't like your attitude...

 **Simon** :Kiss my ass...

Alvin slaps Simon in the face.

 **Simon** :Alvin... you do that again or I will...

Simon's finger gets bitten by Alvin harder.

 **Simon** :AHHHHHHHH!!!!! Ahhhh!!!! Ahhh!!!!

Simon punches Alvin in the wall

Behind the wall was Poppy doing scrapbooking but a picture fell on her.

 **Poppy** :Oh god!

Meanwhile,

Alvin threw a picture at Simon who is behind the couch but missed

 **Simon** :Hahaha!!!!

But get hit in the face by a picture

 **Alvin** :How's That feel huh?!!!!!

Simon pushes The couch

 **Alvin** :Ahhhhh!!!!

Alvin ends up getting squished

Poppy tries to put the picture up but falls

 **Poppy** :Ah-

Suddenly get squished by a picture

Alvin gets up

Simon threw a boombox at him knocking him unconsciously

the song happy happy joy joy came on*

Simon pinned Alvin on the wall started punching him

Alvin kicked Simon in the nuts

Simon opens his mouth

As Alvin punches Simon Simon landed on the floor the picture in the book shelf and fell on him

Alvin picked up the radio

 **Radio** : I don't think you're happy?

 **Alvin** *growls*

Simon gets up and ready to fight with Alvin is Alvin through the radio and the door as it flies off

Branch was whistling he notice something coming towards him

 **Branch** :Ahhh!!!!!!!

Branch ends up getting squished but gets up again

 **Branch** :Phew good I'm distra-

The door in the radio landed on him

Alvin and Simon begin fighting pulling each other's clothes in beating each other

Poppy gets up in pain but she heard loud noises

Alvin giving Simon noogie

Simon shoving Alvin's face into the sink with water

Alvin was sitting on Simons back while he was trying to claw his way out

Alvin screamed as Simon kicked his face and started attacking him

Poppy was listing behind

Alvin pulled out a chainsaw

Simon shaking in fear but he pulled out was hammy the squirrel

 **Hammy** :Have you see-

Simon pulled out a monster drink in force him into drinking it turning him into a hyper active squirrel attacking Alvin with a chainsaw but suddenly the chains on everything exploded

 **Poppy** : that better have been an accident...

Don't make me have- OMG!!!!

She saw him he was a skeleton Alvin Simon are covered in smoke

Poppy jaw was dropped

 **Alvin** *woke up* What oh no...

Poppy face turned red in rage

 **Alvin** :Man this is about to get ugly...

 **Simon** :Crud!

 **Hammy** : that's not cool seriously...

Alvin and Simon tries to run by Poppy's hair stretched out and got them

Alvin and Simon are making Fridays and spaghetti

 **Alvin** :Si?...

 **Simon** :Yes?...

 **Alvin** : i'm hungry...

 **Simon** : Um... I don't care

 **Alvin** : excuse me?!!!!

 **Simon** : nobody cares Alvin...

Poppy and Branch where in the table are dating of course

While Alvin and Simon are fighting

 **This is based on the video I saw someone did parodies of this fanfiction hope you like this?**


End file.
